tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Mysterina
'''Sam Mysterina '''is a deuteragonist for the Moment Spirit Franchise, and minor protagonist for spin-offs. She is the resident of Apartment 5B in the Moment Spirit, alongside with her four roommates. Character Bio Sam Mysterina is Apartment 5B's loyal roommate, who has been helping out since she joined in. This explains a good reason how she managed to be with her two female roommates, and two male roommates. It's quite unique. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Sam has medium brown hair with purple tips on her main, and black tips on her bangs, and wears mostly black, with layered off-shoulder crop tops, armbands, pants, belts, necklaces, bracelets, fingerless glove, and high-heel boots. Trivia * Sam is the only tomboy in Apartment 5B. Her girly counterpart is Kendra Blood in the apartment. * Sam and her boyfriend have their names that are inspired by Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs movie characters. * Sam is one of the three residents of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment, alongside with Kendra Blood and Keiko Hamada, to have their mothers work at Cedar Point. * When the French maid as a werewolf comes in, after Ty Pennington dies, then Sam starts the investigation over his dead body while Kendra Blood kicks the maid out, and then she dials 911. Also, Sam's boyfriend has illness side effects coming for it. * If Sam got married, her surname would be McCollough. She might have one of the choices. ** This name: Sam McCollough ** This name: Sam Mysterina-McCollough * Sam's original first name is Samantha, and her nickname is Miku from Rhonda Warren. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:5B Category:The Moment Spirit Fans Category:Tomboys